Hide and Seek
by zairaswift
Summary: A short one-shot of awakening the Kaneki Ken that had been hiding in Haise Sasaki all this time.


**Hello, this is a one shot. Just something I imagine to happen in the sequel manga and what I find intriguing. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Tokyo Ghoul:RE.**

Haise Sasaki circled the desk. He was told about the alarming states of the ghoul levels in his body. When he met Touka, then did he confirm that he was once a ghoul. He laughed. Funny how he ended up being a ghoul investigator, when he was one of the most notorious ghouls around only a few years ago and then became the most notorious ghoul investigator.

"Sasaki, are you ready?" asked the doctor. He nodded. Everything was prepared. He sat down on the chair and lay back. He was going to meet the ghoul part of him and then decide whether he will be the one eyed ghoul he used to be.

He was hooked up to a machine which kept the rate of his heart and followed the special brain waves he gave off.

"3…2…1…" And then Haise Sasaki was no longer conscious.

All he could see was darkness but things became brighter and clearer. The place he was in was in fact his mind. It was of a sky which could be cloudy and clear at times, perfectly representing the situations he had been in. He looked towards an angle where there sat a person with white hair just waiting patiently. It was as if it was the one in the corner of his mind.

Haise walked closer to the person until he was standing in front of him. Two words resounded in his mind. "_Kaneki Ken_."

"You-you are the ghoul of me," said Haise more of a statement then a question.

Kaneki Ken looked up from his seat. He was a few years younger. About 3 years. The person chuckled.

"Yes that's me," he said. "It's been a while."

"True. I haven't heard of this since the past week," said Haise shaking his head. "Touka-chan, wasn't it?"

At the mention of the name, Kaneki's eyes widened then returned back to its normal playful yet sad state.

"Is she well?" he asked.

"Yes. She wishes to meet you again," said Haise and then added, "us." The man chuckled once again.

"Well, we aren't technically alone, if you think about it."

"Who else is there in… here?" asked Haise looking around as if he was lonely. He was talking to himself but a ghoul of himself. Perhaps he was already a ghoul but has not activated the ghoul of himself.

"Miss Rize. But, she's long gone, back to her body," said Kaneki. "And should stay that way. That binge eater was the start of my ghoul life."

"And so it was," said Haise as he lay down on the sky floor.

"I simply cannot understand human's thinking. I find that the darkness of society is truly magnificent and intriguing," said Kaneki smiling and looking down. 'Us' wasn't even a word that existed for the two of them. Haise Sasaki and Kaneki Ken was one or rather, Haise Sasaki was just the disguise.

"But you were once human before," said Haise sighing.

"True, but the 'me' now is a ghoul and… I can't change that anymore."

"This is going to be the second time you, we, turn into a ghoul. Are we able to handle it?" asked Haise. The two were talking in the mind. Activating the ghoul that had been locked inside Haise would probably cause extreme psychological and physical damage. But the doctor reassured him since the fact that since the levels as a ghoul of Kaneki Ken were so high, it wouldn't even matter so any damage would be instantly fixed since the levels of a ghoul of the Haise Sasaki would be able to handle it.

"That's why I hide, Haise Sasaki," said Kaneki and paused and continued speaking. "We'll end up becoming one, human nor ghoul yet both human and ghoul. It was one thing that I had considered when I became the one eyed ghoul. I ended up being a ghoul. Are you going to become like me or are you going to end up being the balance of a ghoul and human? I'm interested."

"There's only one way to find out Kaneki Ken. And when that time comes, it wouldn't matter because the choice I make is the one that will cause the world less chaos. If I die, then it probably wouldn't matter, eh?" said Haise Sasaki as he stood up from where he had been lying.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Kaneki Ken with a grin.

"Nothing. Just for you to speak," said Haise Sasaki as he reached for the part of his mind which contained Kaneki Ken. _It was time._

**Sorry that it was short. Something I thought about and I find so… interesting about Tokyo Ghoul.**

**Thankyou for reading,**

**Zaira Swift.**


End file.
